


Ruby, The Edging Exhibitionist

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Edging, Exhibitionism, Futanari Ruby Rose, Public Orgasm, Ruby's living dangerously, School, nearly caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: On a day when she's supposed to be getting rest for a sudden 'cold', Futa Ruby wanders the halls naked and hard, while everyone should be in class. Anxiously approaching each corner, never knowing if someone might get to see her and her cock before she can dash away with her semblance and edging right outside of classrooms before students walk out at the end of class.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Exhibitionism
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Ruby, The Edging Exhibitionist

_'Okay, Ruby...you can do this...just breathe...'_ Ruby thought, opening the dorm room door and beginning to walk down the hallway, fighting with her anxiety and arousal. The reason for this? She was completely naked, her B-cup breasts bouncing slightly with every step, seven-inch cock hard enough to stand straight out and away from her body.

Ruby had faked being sick this morning, wanting to be able to be truly free once again. She had always felt free when naked, constantly running about naked in the house and backyard when she was younger. She had been sad as she got older and her sister and father had forced her to start wearing clothes.

But even now...her heart thumped wildly underneath her breast as she slowly walked through the halls of the dorms, making her way into the school proper. She was nervous. Her body had never been seen by those outside of family before. The thought of being seen by someone as she walked through the halls filled her with simultaneous dread and arousal, her cock twitching and leaking clear pre onto the floor as she walked.

Every corner she turned, both her heartbeat and her cock beat faster in tandem, wondering if someone would turn it as well and see her nudity...but somehow she made it to the class halls without anyone spotting her, leaving her both relieved and disappointed.

Stopping outside Professor Peach's classroom, which would have been her first class of the day, Ruby leaned against the wall, the cool plaster giving her shivers as she palmed her cock and began to gently stroke herself.

Since puberty, Ruby had also loved masturbation, but since coming to Beacon, had gotten less chance to relieve herself, so she thought, why not combine both her love of freedom from clothes and masturbation?

Ruby was glad that she thought of this; her being naked combined with the fact that at any time the classroom doors might open and someone could step out and see her making her near the brink within minutes...Ruby forced herself to stop with one final prolonged stroke, leaving her cock throbbing for attention.

Ruby took deep breaths to calm herself down. She didn't want to cum yet...she had an entire day to let it build up and then cum hard enough to make her knees buckle. The ache would be worth it...

As the tingly feeling of near orgasm faded, Ruby repalmed her cock and stroked herself again, keeping one ear out for the signal that class was ending, edging herself to the brink of orgasm before easing back.

Hearing Professor Peach dismiss the class, Ruby quickly dashed away and hid in a secluded corner, listening to the students filling the halls, chatting as they made their way to their next classes. She knew that her Team had Port's class next, so when the coast was clear, she began idly making her way there, gently stroking her cock all the way there.

The trend of edging, stalling, and hiding when class was over continued through Port's class, lunch, Goodwitch's class...finally it was the last class of the day. Oobleck's class.

Since it was the final class of the day, Ruby decided to make this special, since she had no idea when she would be able to do this again, continually keeping herself on the edge and barely giving herself any time to ease down as she stroked herself.

Gritting her teeth as she worked her cock, Ruby was so focused on her task that she missed the good doctor releasing the students for the day until she heard the doorknob turn.

Eyes widening, Ruby's hand jerked, sending her over the edge as she turned and tapped into her Semblance, running down the hallways faster than the eye could see, leaving a long trail of cum behind her as her balls emptied themselves of their pent up and teased out load.

Ruby entered her dorm room, sweaty and panting, her still-erect cock oozing cum. Swiftly grabbing her pajamas, Ruby released a breathless laugh as she hiked her pants up and pulled her tanktop on, getting back into her bunk and covering up.

She would never have thought that she could cum that hard just by edging so long! As she drifted off to sleep, she knew that she would have to do that again...


End file.
